Jude Lizowski
Jude Lizowski (French: Hugo Lisowsky) is a fictional character in the animated Canadian sitcom 6teen, voiced by Christian Potenza. Biography Already a part of his circle of friends in the episode "Take this Job and Squeeze It," as Pilot Jude is introduced in 6teen as a mellow, skater dude, born to a father who spies on him, and a mother who works as a preschool bus driver. He is not a particularly good student, and was on the verge of failing all of his classes at one point in time, though he is a good listener and creative when it comes to solving problems. Jude and his best friend Jonesy participate regularly in pranks at the mall, a fact that has placed them on the mall's Most Wanted list, and by "Snow Job," banned Jude from the mall forever. Unlike Jonesy, however, Jude is prone to more eccentric behaviors. Some of these behaviors include naked skydiving, proposing that all currency be replaced with the barter system that uses food from stick-it, taking a tropical vacation in the mall fountain, and donating seventeen pints of blood just for the sake of free stickers and doughnuts (each time adopting a new persona, since he was only allowed to give blood once). He has never bathed much in his life. As a result, his friends have become used to the "faint lingering aroma" that always hangs around him. Jude was once a Swami but it ended when Nikki gave him an wedgie, because Caitlin passed on some of his advice to Wyatt. Jude's knowledge of romantic relationships was initially very limited. In "The Five Finger Discount," he expressed an attraction toward a talking leather armchair named "Betty," and was utterly devastated when Jonesy sold the piece of furniture. The event did, however, lead to his meeting with Starr, who would be his most prominent girlfriend over the course of the series. The two shared many interests, but their love ended when Starr went goth in "Lights Out". He subsequently formed a long-distance relationship over payphone with an Australian girl named Callie, and was involved briefly with an overly clingy girl, Rita, who he paid Jonesy to dump in his place. In addition, Jude acted as Jen Masterson's fake boyfriend during her infatuation with fellow employee Charlie Dobbs. More recently, he has dated Melinda Wilson (Rachel Wilson). On several occasions, Jude and Jonesy have been jokingly depicted as a homo couple. In "Unhappy Anniversary," parodying the film Ghost, Jude sits closely behind Jonesy while making pottery, and they engage in their first onscreen kiss in "The Khaki Girl". Jude furthermore shows little discomfort when he cross-dresses to get in touch with his feminine side. He previously worked as the mall's official child babysitter, as well as the manager of Stick-It, a stand specializing in kabobs and other skewered foods, but was shut down by mall security after customers began complaining about his lack of cleanliness when preparing their Stick-Its. From there, Jude was employed at Underground Video, and then as the Zamboni driver at the mall's skating rink. In the fourth season, Jude lost his zamboni job and wound up running the local gaming store after accidentally incapacitating the elderly owner. Jude once adopted a goldfish abandoned at Underground Videos. He named it Fish and carried it around in a plastic bag wherever he went. He accidentally killed Fish by failing to take him out of the bag and put it into a fish bowl or change the water in the bag, and feeding Fish by pouring soda and dropping popcorn into the bag. Personality Jude is easily excited and unpredictable. On the surface, he does not appear to take anything seriously, but finds unique ways of dealing with everyday problems. He tends to approach things at a slow, suitable pace, and gives names to inanimate objects that he cherishes, such as his skateboard, "Sally". Jonesy describes him as one who "takes weird to a whole new level". Trivia *Jude listens to rock music. *Jude has poor hygiene in which he labels a term; "Stink Cycle." *He likes girls who don't speak English or have blond hair. *He is not good with secrets. *His surname indicates that he and his family are Polish Canadian. *He also can get addicted to anything such as coffee, or ragin' cajun' fries from Burger McFlipsters. *He wears briefs as depicted in The Swami and Over Exposed *He and his family are Jewish, as he indicates in How the Rent-A-Cop Stole Christmas that they celebrate Hanukkah. (Ironic considering that his first name is swedish for Jew) *Jude's voice actor, Christian Potenza, voices Chris Maclean from Total Drama Island. *His Total Drama Island counterparts are Geoff (being cool) and Owen (talking to food). *He has a little sister named Jade who has the same personality as him. *His name rymes with dude. *Jude is the only male out of the six main charaters to have blonde hair. *Jude's accent is that of a Malibu Surfer from the 70s he also likes to use 70s surfer lingo (Duuuuude, Gnarly etc.) Gallery 6teen-jude.png Jude Lizowski.png JudeSkates.png|Jude, skating. Category:Characters